Sotto il vischio
by senpai-sadako
Summary: Dopo sette anni a Hogwarts è giunto il momento della dichiarazione... ma riusciranno a farlo? R/S Slash


SOTTO IL VISCHIO  
  
Sadako  
  
La cosa migliore per rovinare l'atmosfera natalizia che regnava nelle grandi sale di Hogwarts era ricevere gli auguri caldi e appassionati della propria famiglia… almeno questo era quello che pensava Sirius dopo aver incontrato per l'ennesima volta Lucius Malfoy ed essersi sentito nuovamente ricordare che quel Natale sarebbe stato uno dei migliori trascorsi nella sua famiglia.  
  
Quella stessa mattina, a meno di una settimana dall'inizio delle vacanze, Sirius aveva ricevuto un esplicito messaggio da parte di sua madre. Gentilmente gli veniva suggerito di non tornare a casa per le vacanze, sempre che non tornasse sui suoi passi riguardo certe amicizie che aveva stretto durante quei sette gloriosi anni passati a Hogwarts.  
  
I suoi illustri parenti potevano passare sopra al fatto che lui, un rappresentate dei Black, fosse entrato nella casa dei Griffondoro, dopo tutto era quello stupido cappello che smistava da secoli gli studenti e lui non aveva potuto rifiutare; potevano passare sopra al fatto che non corresse buon sangue tra lui e i rappresentati della casa di Serpeverde, che invece sarebbero dovuti essere i suoi più cari amici, ma non potevano di certo soprassedere al legame di amicizia che aveva stretto con individui di dubbia reputazione, come i suoi tre compagni di camerata e la figlia di babbani che uno di questi aveva iniziato da poco a frequentare, che ai loro occhi rovinavano la reputazione del nome della sua casata.  
  
Sirius non aveva dubbi su come i suoi adorati genitori fossero venuti a conoscenza dei fatti più sconvenienti che lo riguardavano: da quando Malfoy si era ufficialmente fidanzato con una delle sue cugine, Narcissa, ogni pettegolezzo che lo coinvolgeva arrivava rapidamente alle loro orecchie, soprattutto quelli meno simpatici.  
  
La sola cosa positiva di tutto questo battage pubblicitario era stato il progressivo allontanamento dell'interesse della sorella di Narcissa, Bellatrix, nei suoi confronti… adesso la ragazza non avrebbe mai ammesso neppure sotto tortura di averlo trovato interessante, mentre avrebbe giurato sulla testa dei suoi amici più cari che il suo sogno irraggiungibile fosse il fratello di Sirius, Regulus. Naturalmente tutto ciò prima del fidanzamento ufficiale con un rampollo della famiglia Lestrange, che al momento occupava tutti i suoi momenti liberi.  
  
Il pensiero di passare le feste non solo con i propri parenti, cugine comprese, ma anche con i loro futuri fidanzati faceva venire la pelle d'oca a Sirius. La sola nota positiva sarebbe stata la presenza di Andromeda, la terza delle sorelle Black, ma la ragazza era stata da tempo cancellata dalla famiglia a causa delle sue scelte coniugali sbagliate.  
  
Cercando di evitare un altro casuale incontro con Malfoy, Sirius vagava senza meta per il castello. Ovunque c'erano ragazzi e ragazze di ogni corso che discutevano tra loro a proposito degli ultimi esami, delle feste imminenti, dei regali che avrebbero fatto o ricevuto. Anche Peter Minus andava gloriandosi, con tutti quelli che incontrava, della prossima partenza per le vacanze in compagnia del famoso James Potter, asso indiscusso della squadra di Quiddich della loro casa.  
  
Sirius trattenne a stento un sorriso sarcastico nell'udire le parole dell'amico, per una volta circondato da alcune ragazze, limitandosi a salutarlo senza fermarsi. James sarebbe partito con lui per le vacanze, è vero, ma, come ogni anno, si sarebbero separati poco dopo arrivati a Londra dove, per la prima volta, James avrebbe conosciuto gli Evans, la famiglia di Lily.  
  
Fermandosi sulla riva del lago, Sirius cercò con lo sguardo i due piccioncini.  
  
James e Lily si erano affrontati come avversari in migliaia di discussioni durante i primi sei anni ad Hogwarts. Lui era stato attratto irresistibilmente dalla ragazza fin dalla prima volta che si erano visti, lei si era sempre mostrata annoiata e disgustata dal comportamento spavaldo ai limiti della correttezza del giovane. Solo all'inizio del settimo anno si erano guardati con occhi nuovi e, in poco tempo, il loro apparente odio era divenuto un amore grande e appassionato, quella sorta di legame che difficilmente si riesce a spezzare.  
  
Così, mese dopo mese, Lily si era venuta ad inserire sempre di più nel gruppo dei quattro Malandrini, trovando spazio senza problemi accanto a Sirius e a Remus ma, forse, togliendolo a Peter che, dopo aver passato anni nella più pura e assoluta ammirazione di James, si trovava soppiantato da una fan molto più agguerrita e, soprattutto, molto più desiderata.  
  
La ragazza aveva scoperto e accettato la strana natura del loro sodalizio, la loro capacità di animagi e la particolare amicizia che sembrava legare Sirius a Remus, più che agli altri due.  
  
Sirius fingeva di non cogliere le occhiate deliziate di Lily quando il suo sguardo cadeva su di loro. Forse, grazie a quella sensibilità tutta femminile, aveva già compreso qualcosa che gli interessati ancora non avevano ammesso neppure a loro stessi.  
  
Il rumore di remi sbatacchiati sull'acqua distrasse Sirius dai suoi pensieri. Al centro del lago James e Lily cercavano di attirare la sua attenzione, sbracciandosi non appena lui alzò un braccio in saluto e rischiando di cadere dalla piccola barchetta che dividevano. Indicavano con gesti inconsulti la riva, cercando forse di fargli notare qualcosa.  
  
Difatti poco distante, al riparo sotto una grossa quercia, Remus stava leggendo uno dei suoi soliti volumi polverosi, sicuramente per qualcuno degli ultimi compiti della stagione. Il giovane licantropo alzò gli occhi, salutandolo con un grosso sorriso, percependo il suo arrivo ancora prima che Sirius fosse accanto a lui.  
  
«Ma non hai studiato abbastanza, Lunastorta?» gli chiese Sirius, a mo' di saluto.  
  
Remus chiuse il libro, tenendo il segno con una delle sue lunghe dita. «Recuperare l'ultimo plenilunio non è stata una cosa facile,» gli ricordò. «Se Lunastorta passa tutta la notte correndo nei boschi con Felpato, poi io non posso fare altro che passare l'intera giornata successiva in uno stato molto simile al coma.»  
  
Sirius si sdraiò a terra. La zona che circondava il vecchio albero sembrava completamente fuori dal tempo. Un caldo sole artificiale scaldava la terra per un diametro di cerca tre metri e tutto attorno a Remus sembrava essere arrivato un anticipo di primavera.  
  
«Se è per questo, neppure io ero in ottime condizioni, Remus,» gli ricordò a sua volta. «Abbiamo passato tutta la giornata a letto assieme, se ben ricordi.»  
  
Remus arrossì leggermente, grato del fatto che l'amico fosse distratto ad osservare le prodezze di James al centro del lago. «Ricordo benissimo,» lo tranquillizzò, «e ricordo anche i frequenti controlli di James e di Peter,» sorrise al pensiero. «Non li ho mai visti così preoccupati,» aggiunse.  
  
«Credo temessero il ripetersi di una situazione come quella con Piton,» commentò Sirius, senza scendere in dettagli. I fatti legati al terribile scherzo, quasi tramutatosi in tragedia, che Sirius aveva tirato a Piton anni prima erano ancora bene impressi nella loro memoria.  
  
«Andrai a casa per le feste?» il discreto tentativo di cambiare discorso di Remus avrebbe fatto meritare almeno dieci punti a favore di Griffondoro, se qualche docente fosse stato presente per notarlo. «Malfoy continua a ripetere a tutti che festeggerete assieme quest'anno.»  
  
Sirius sospirò tristemente, girandosi sul fianco e posando la testa sulle gambe dell'amico. «No,» rispose secco. «Non vado a casa. Non ho intenzione di tornare laggiù, né per queste festività né dopo. Resterò qui, da solo come un cane.»  
  
Remus passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli neri dell'amico, come se stesse accarezzando la testa della sua controparte canina. «Allora mi farai compagnia,» disse, «anche se così non potrò più vantarmi di essere il solito lupo solitario…»  
  
Sirius ridacchiò a sua volta, girandosi pancia sotto. «Cosa stai leggendo, Remus?»  
  
«Alcune formule per l'ultima lezione di Artimanzia,» la sua mano continuava ad accarezzare i capelli di Sirius, quasi soprapensiero. «È l'ultimo compito della stagione e non voglio finire con una nota negativa.»  
  
«Tu?» Sirius si sollevò a guardarlo, trattenendo una risata. «Ma se il voto più basso che hai preso corrisponde ad uno di quelli più alti che prendo io!»  
  
Remus gli spinse a forza la testa verso il basso. «Allora taci,» gli intimò. «Oppure studia anche tu.»  
  
«C'è un modo migliore,» suggerì l'animago, sistemandosi meglio accanto all'amico. «Leggi per me.»  
  
Il giovane licantropo sorrise, lasciando con dispiacere la folta capigliatura e riaprendo il libro nel punto in cui l'aveva interrotto. Un basso ringhio accanto a lui lo distrasse ancor prima di iniziare. Sistemandosi meglio contro la quercia, Remus posò il pesante volume sulle gambe incrociate e, con la mano ora libera dal peso del tomo, riprese ad accarezzare la testa di Sirius che, nel frattempo, si era sdraiato accanto a lui in una posizione più favorevole per le attenzioni di Remus.  
  
Sospirando felicemente, Felpato si mise ad ascoltare la voce calma e appassionata di Lunastorta che, pagina dopo pagina, elencava teorie e formule sull'utilizzo di una delle tante materie che non poteva soffrire.  
  
Remus, incredibilmente felice di quell'inaspettata vicinanza, continuò a leggere, memorizzando molto poco di quello che le sue labbra pronunciavano. La sua mano aveva continuato ad accarezzare i capelli di Sirius ma, dopo poco, era scesa lungo la schiena, sfiorandone appena la spina dorsale, raggiungendo presto il fondoschiena. Sapeva che, sotto la tenuta della scuola, Sirius indossava i soliti jeans, stretti e aderenti in vita e larghi sul fondo, come dettava la moda dei babbani in quegli ultimi anni.  
  
Poco alla volta la sua mano si era fatta più decisa nei passaggi, sfiorando e saggiando la resistenza dei glutei e delle cosce del giovane mago. Passavano spesso i lunghi pomeriggi negli angoli più isolati del parco che circondava la scuola, in compagnia degli altri o da soli, e Felpato faceva compagnia a Remus mentre questi passava intere ore a studiare. Accarezzare il pelo folto e morbido della forma animale di Sirius non gli aveva mai dato le stesse sensazioni che provava adesso ma, in fin dei conti, era qualcosa di cui si poteva accontentare. Non poteva certo rivelare a Sirius il piacere che provava nel passare le sue mani sul corpo morbido e flessuoso di Felpato, immaginando nel contempo di averlo accanto a sé nella sua forma umana.  
  
Sirius stava sdraiato immobile accanto all'amico, timoroso di perdere non solo la posizione ma anche quel delizioso contatto. Adorava sentire le mani di Remus su di lui, ma di solito doveva accontentarsi di lasciare che fosse Felpato a prendersi tutto il piacere. Quel giorno invece gli sembrava un piccolo miracolo.  
  
La mano di Remus correva leggera per tutta la lunghezza della sua schiena, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a dispensare carezze più intense. Era una fortuna che fosse coperto non solo dagli abiti ma anche dalla divisa, altrimenti Remus avrebbe notato la pelle d'oca che percorreva il suo corpo, accentuandosi ad ogni suo tocco più ardito. Poteva solo sperare che quel momento non terminasse, anche se desiderava restare lì in quella posizione, fino alla fine della giornata.  
  
«Remus, Sirius!» la voce di Peter li fece sobbalzare entrambi. «Non riuscivo più a trovarvi.»  
  
Remus fece appena in tempo a togliere la mano dal fondoschiena di Sirius, nascondendo il volto dietro le pagine del suo libro, che Peter fu accanto a loro, seduto a gambe incrociate proprio davanti a lui.  
  
«Allora, resti qui anche quest'anno, Remus?» chiese, sistemandosi e costringendo Sirius a girarsi di lato, rannicchiando le ginocchia contro il proprio petto, per non rischiare di scalciarlo. «Se vuoi, la mia famiglia sarà felice di ospitarti per le feste.»  
  
Remus chiuse definitivamente il libro, posandolo pesantemente al suolo. «Ti ringrazio per l'offerta, Peter,» disse sorridendo, «ma credo che anche per questa volta resterò a Hogwarts, sai che potrebbe essere pericoloso.»  
  
L'espressione di Peter si rabbuiò. Aprì la bocca per ribattere, richiudendola subito dopo. Remus era stato in vacanza con Sirius, aveva visitato la dimora di famiglia di James, con la speranza di trovare qualche scritto interessante nella sua biblioteca, ma questo era solo un dettaglio. La sola cosa che contava era che con lui, con il povero Peter Minus, nessuno sembrava volere aver a che fare. Si sentiva tagliato fuori, soprattutto da quando era arrivata quella donna.  
  
«La verità, Peter,» commentò Sirius, avvicinando la schiena al fianco dell'amico licantropo, «è che Lunastorta non si fida a lasciare Felpato da solo per le feste. Teme di non trovare più la sede dei Griffondoro al suo rientro a scuola!»  
  
Remus si limitò a sorridere. La vicinanza di Sirius gli aveva permesso di infilare una mano sotto la lunga palandrana che lo copriva, , posandola sul fianco dell'amico, senza farsi vedere da Peter.  
  
«Non credo farai nulla di così stupido,» commentò con aria serafica, «senza il tuo bel diploma non troveresti nessun lavoro e non potresti di certo cercare di diventare un Auror...»  
  
«Chi vuole diventare un Auror?» la voce squillante di Lily risuonò alle loro spalle.  
  
Seguita a poca distanza da James, lievemente più umido della compagna, la ragazza li stava raggiungendo sotto la quercia.  
  
«Almeno questo clima non ti farà prendere un raffreddore,» commentò poi, rivolta a James.  
  
Il ragazzo si sedette a terra, accanto a Peter, strizzando la lunga tunica. «Se tu non ti fossi agitata troppo non sarei caduto in acqua,» brontolò, togliendosi la cravatta ed estraendo la bacchetta, formulando un incantesimo per asciugarsi rapidamente.  
  
«Allora,» Lily non gli diede la soddisfazione di ribattere, «chi vuole diventare Auror?»  
  
I suoi occhi verdi si posarono prima su Remus, poi su Sirius, ancora impunemente sdraiato a terra, tornando infine sul licantropo, osservando con attenzione la strana posizione assunta dal braccio che il ragazzo aveva appoggiato al fianco dell'amico.  
  
Remus si sentì avvampare ma, fortunatamente, Sirius si sollevò a sedere di scatto, coprendolo alla vista della ragazza.  
  
«Vorresti dire che non sarei un ottimo Auror?»  
  
Peter ridacchiò, attirandosi un'occhiataccia da parte degli altri quattro. «Forse saresti un buon Auror se Remus ti facesse da spalla,» commentò, quasi senza rendersi conto delle espressioni degli altri. «Ma non credo che lui vorrebbe perdere tempo con te.»  
  
Il suono che annunciava la cena lo salvò dalla reazione dei tre amici in risposta alle sue parole e, precedendoli sulla via del ritorno, anche dai loro commenti.  
  
«A volte riesce a rendersi così...» Lily non riusciva a trovare un termine adeguato. «Sembra quasi fuori dal gruppo, come se non riuscisse a capirvi del tutto.»  
  
Sirius e Remus si scambiarono uno sguardo di comprensione. Più volte avevano trattato quell'argomento, nelle serate in cui restavano da soli nel salotto comune della loro torre, e sempre finivano per ordire oscuri presagi sul destino dei Malandrini.  
  
In vista dell'edificio principale, Sirius passò un braccio attorno alle spalle dell'amico. «Però non sarebbe una cattiva idea,» disse, pungolando un fianco di Remus. «Potresti farmi da assistente. Il braccio e la mente.»  
  
«Inutile chiedersi chi dei due interpreterà quale ruolo,» commentò tra i denti James, lasciando entrare per prima la rossa fidanzata, voltandosi poi verso i due amici con un enorme sorriso. «Ci vediamo stasera, ragazzi.»  
  
Sirius e Remus li guardarono allontanarsi, restando per un attimo indecisi sul da farsi poi, prima che Malfoy incrociasse la loro strada, svanirono rapidamente in direzione del refettorio.  
  
*** § ***  
  
Il dopocena, così come i giorni che precedettero la partenza per le vacanze natalizie, furono costellati da incomprensioni, battutacce e commenti poco gradevoli, sia da parte dei soliti Serpeverde, Malfoy in testa, che da parte di Peter. La sola cosa positiva era che il secondo, almeno era quanto gli altri speravano, non era mai pienamente consapevole del risentimento che provocava con le sue battutine.  
  
Con James sempre dietro a Lily e Peter perso nei sui preparativi per la prossima partenza, Sirius si stava abituando all'idea di avere tutto per sé Remus, una sorta di piccola anteprima di quello che sarebbero stati i giorni seguenti, ma temeva che qualcosa, all'ultimo momento, andasse storto.  
  
La sola cosa che sembrò rallegrare gli animi di tutti fu una sorta di gara tra Sirius e James riguardo agli addobbi natalizi da sistemare nella loro stanza. Quella che era partita come una semplice discussione su dove mettere vischio e decorazioni si era trasformata in una battaglia a colpi di bacchetta tra i due, impegnati a produrre il miglior addobbo. Dopo meno di un'ora l'intera stanza era completamente tappezzata di vischio, tanto da sembrare una riproduzione in scala della Foresta Proibita.  
  
***§***  
  
La sera del ballo il trio di amici, sotto lo sguardo acuto ma discreto di Lily, era stato corteggiato da molte delle ragazze presenti alla scuola. La loro squadra aveva vinto l'ultimo incontro di Quiddich tenutosi poco prima della sospensione degli allenamenti e la solita frenesia del dopo partita li aveva riportati all'onore della ribalta.  
  
Mentre guardava Remus, elegantemente vestito per l'occasione, volteggiare al braccio di quasi tutte le ragazze di Hogwarts, Sirius sentiva crescere in sé il desiderio di lasciare la sala e di andarsene per i boschi, cercando pace e tranquillità in una bella corsa nel fitto della foresta.  
  
Nonostante lo fissasse di continuo, senza perdere nessuno dei suoi agili volteggi, restando seduto in un angolo e rifiutando ostinatamente un ballo dopo l'altro, Remus sembrava non accorgersi di lui. Oh, sì, ogni tanto si voltava e lo salutava, ma faceva lo stesso con James e con Lily, a volte persino con Peter... ma non era di certo quello che lui voleva ottenere.  
  
Il profumo dolce e aromatico di Lily arrivò alle sue narici ipersensibili qualche istante prima che la ragazza si sedesse accanto a lui.  
  
«Hai mai pensato di dirglielo?» gli chiese, rovinandogli la bellissima risposta che si era preparato sul perché non accettasse nessuno degli inviti.  
  
«Prego?» l'espressione sorpresa che si dipinse sul suo volto fece scoppiare a ridere la ragazza.  
  
«A Remus.Hai mai pensato di dirgli quanto sia importante per te?» ripeté, non appena si fu ripresa dall'accesso di risa. «Questo è l'ultimo anno, dopo non sarà più così facile.»  
  
Sirius la fissò direttamente negli occhi, rispecchiandosi nelle iridi verdi e vedendosi per un breve istante come l'uomo che sarebbe diventato: la giovinezza e gli amici di scuola che svanivano inevitabilmente, come i ricordi del suo passato. Il tempo gli scorreva tra le dita e quella poteva veramente essere la sua ultima occasione di passare qualche tempo da solo con Remus, di fare il grande passo.  
  
«Non saprei cosa dirgli,» rispose alla fine. «Potrei aver esagerato quello che sento. Potrei ferirlo dicendo qualche parola di troppo...» si interruppe, voltandosi verso la pista dove, al termine del ballo in corso, l'amico era stato preso nuovamente d'assalto dalle ammiratrici. «Forse è meglio restare solo amici,» concluse, tornando a voltarsi verso Lily, «non si rischia nulla.»  
  
La ragazza sorrise, rispondendo con un cenno della mano alla muta richiesta di aiuto di James, circondato da un nugolo di giovani ragazzine del primo anno, tutte in cerca di un autografo del più famoso cercatore di Griffondoro.  
  
«Suppongo sia stato lo stesso pensiero che ti ha fatto restare accanto a lui quando hai scoperto cosa era,» continuò imperterrita, senza togliere lo sguardo dal fidanzato. «O che ti ha fatto soffrire le pene dell'inferno per riuscire a dominare la trasformazione di Felpato.»  
  
Sirius si sentì arrossire. Quella ragazza, che per anni aveva giudicato come una piccola rompiscatole, pronta solo a mandare in frantumi i loro scherzi più divertenti, era riuscita in meno di sei mesi a capire di lui più di quanto lui stesso riuscisse a comprendere.  
  
«Cosa dovrei fare secondo te?» le chiese alla fine, osservando quasi con gratitudine James che, finalmente libero dalla sua frotta di ammiratrici, si stava dirigendo verso di loro.  
  
Lily si voltò verso di lui con un sorriso, mentre accettava l'invito di James, il primo che le faceva, per un ballo. «Penserai che sia stupido, ma... quando arriverà il momento lo capirai. Dovrai avere solo il coraggio di farlo.»  
  
*** § ***  
  
Hogwarts era quasi deserta, una dozzina di studenti e qualche professore si aggiravano per i corridoi deserti, e nella torre di Griffondoro erano rimasti solo loro e Nick Quasi-senza-testa.   
  
Remus e Sirius trascorrevano ogni istante insieme e il momento migliore profetizzato da Lily venne e passò almeno una decina di volte solo nei primi giorni. Giocando in mezzo alla neve, rotolandosi come i ragazzini che erano stati solo pochi anni prima. Leggendo, comodamente sdraiati davanti al fuoco nel salotto comune della torre, o raggomitolati vicini sotto le coperte nel letto dell'uno o dell'altro. Ogni volta Sirius prendeva fiato, si metteva nello stato d'animo giusto poi, immancabilmente, non appena apriva bocca il momento magico svaniva, lasciandolo con un palmo di naso.  
  
Poi smise di pensarci e, come spesso accade, le cose iniziarono ad incastrarsi tra loro perfettamente come per magia.  
  
La mattina della vigilia di Natale si erano svegliati con l'intenzione di andare fino a Hogsmeade e di bivaccare alla taverna "The Three Broomsticks", bevendo burrobirra e mangiando ogni prelibatezza, fino a quando Madama Rosmerta non li avesse buttati fuori. La sera dopo l'avrebbero passata sotto la luce della luna piena nella Foresta Proibita e volevano festeggiare adeguatamente in anticipo.  
  
Invece avevano finito per trascorrere il loro tempo a rincorrersi nella Foresta, cercando di aiutare alcuni professori nel recupero di alcune creature magiche scappate dai loro recinti.  
  
Dopo le prime ore, trascorse in una esasperante battuta di gruppo, i professori si erano finalmente decisi a dividersi in squadre in modo da riuscire a coprire un maggior territorio. Strappando loro la promessa di non inoltrarsi troppo nella foresta, a Sirius e Remus fu concesso di procedere da soli, come rappresentanti anziani degli studenti.  
  
L'ebbrezza della caccia li spinse lontano dagli altri cercatori, portandoli a battere le piste che conoscevano fin troppo bene, cercando di evitare i luoghi frequentati dai centauri e dagli altri abitanti magici della foresta che non avrebbero gradito la loro presenza, almeno non finché restavano nella loro forma umana,. Solo quando raggiunsero il limite più a nord della foresta, i due amici si accorsero di essere stanchi come dopo i vagabondaggi dei pleniluni.  
  
«Dovremmo risposarci, Lunastorta,» Sirius si era gettato a terra, sdraiandosi nella neve cosparsa di aghi di pino. «non credo che riuscirei a tornare indietro se non ci fermiamo un attimo... e per domani sera ci aspetta un adeguato bis della passeggiata di oggi.»  
  
Remus lo stava fissando dall'alto in basso, le braccia sui fianchi e l'espressione del più feroce degli addestratori militari.  
  
«Va bene,» gli concesse. «Non posso pretendere che tu abbia la stessa tempra di Felpato,» sospirò, sedendosi accanto a lui, «non dopo questi ultimi giorni passati a non fare nulla per tutto il tempo.»  
  
Sirius gli sorrise con gratitudine, spostandosi leggermente, in modo da posare la testa sulle sue gambe. Senza pensarci, Remus iniziò a grattargli la testa, come se si trovasse accanto Felpato e non lui.  
  
«Ehi!» Remus bloccò la mano, quasi spaventato dal tono di voce dell'amico. «Non sono un cane adesso! Gradirei un po' di delicatezza quando sono in forma umana.» Commentò sedendosi, in modo da appoggiarsi comodamente al corpo dell'altro.  
  
Il licantropo sospirò, in maniera forse troppo teatrale, e strinse le braccia attorno alle spalle dell'amico, restando fermo in quella posizione. Sirius sorrise, cullandosi nella sensazione di calore che l'abbraccio gli trasmetteva, addormentandosi in pochi secondi.  
  
Quando si risvegliò di soprassalto era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato. Remus, appoggiato al vecchio albero, era immobile e sembrava dormire a sua volta ma, non appena Sirius si agitò tra le sue braccia, aprì gli occhi sorridendo.  
  
«Riposato?» chiese con tono divertito all'amico. «Credi di essere in grado di tornare? Io comincio a sentire freddo.»  
  
Sirius si alzò di scatto, osservando con occhio preoccupato il cielo che si intravedeva a stento tra le cime degli alberi. «Potevi svegliarmi,» gli rispose, aiutandolo ad alzarsi. «È quasi buio e sembra che voglia nevicare. Per la barba di Merlino, Remus! Si può sapere perché mi hai lasciato fare?»  
  
Il giovane licantropo sorrise seraficamente, mostrando i lunghi canini che rivelavano la sua natura non del tutto umana. «Forse perché mi andava bene così?» chiese di rimando, inoltrandosi nel bosco sulla via del ritorno, senza curarsi della reazione dell'amico alle sue parole.  
  
***§***  
  
Quando i due amici riuscirono a rimettere piede a Hogwarts, dopo aver percorso le ultime miglia che li separavano dalla scuola sotto la furia di una tempesta di neve, trovarono ad attenderli Silente in persona.  
  
Senza dire nulla, il vecchio preside li squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, annuendo silenziosamente davanti ai loro abiti bagnanti e all'evidente infreddatura che scuoteva i loro corpi intirizziti. Li fissò negli occhi, costringendoli ad abbassare lo sguardo, arrossendo come due scolaretti sorpresi nel mezzo della prima marachella.  
  
«Vi consiglio cioccolata calda e un bel bagno,» disse alla fine il vecchio mago, allontanandosi verso le cucine. «Ma domani recupererete le vostre forze ripulendo la serra dalle erbacce che vi saranno cresciute stanotte.»  
  
Sirius fece per protestare, ma un gomito di Remus ben piazzato appena sotto le sue costole gli impedì di dire qualsiasi cosa.  
  
«Taci,» gli intimò, trascinandolo verso la torre di Griffondoro, «o passeremo il resto delle feste a sistemare le migliaia di carte delle cioccorane che di sicuro colleziona!»  
  
Sirius ringhiò all'indirizzo del vecchio, ma seguì Remus a testa bassa, continuando a borbottare tra i denti fino a quando non furono al sicuro nella loro camerata.  
  
«Doccia calda?» chiese a Remus, mentre si spogliava degli indumenti fradici e riscaldava con un incantesimo un paio di teli da bagno.  
  
«Grazie, Sirius, ma preferisco un paio di ore a mollo nella lava fusa,» rispose l'altro, osservandolo cercando di non farsi notare.  
  
«A dopo allora,» forse era una sua impressione, ma c'era una nota di delusione nella voce di Sirius. Non fece in tempo ad invitarlo a seguirlo che l'animago era già sparito oltre la porta dei bagni dei primo piano.  
  
Quando, riscaldato e rivestito con un caldo pigiama, Remus emerse dai bagni, Sirius mancava ancora all'appello. Sospirando il licantropo si accomodò sul divanetto della sala comune. Seguendo il consiglio di Silente si era preparato una bella di cioccolata calda e fumante e si era immerso nella lettura, in attesa del ritorno dell'amico.  
  
Le parole del libro erano solo una marea di segni senza senso. Continuava ripensare a quella giornata e a tutte le volte che, durante gli ultimi interminabili giorni, era stato tentato di bloccare l'amico da qualche parte e costringerlo ad ascoltare quello che provava nei suoi confronti, mettendolo letteralmente con le spalle al muro. Ma, tutte le volte, si era trattenuto. Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito Sirius; di sicuro non avrebbe apprezzato e lui non sarebbe stato in grado di andare avanti se la loro amicizia si fosse incrinata.  
  
Aveva la certezza che i sentimenti che provava per lui fossero qualcosa di più dell'amicizia, per quanto profonda potesse essere, ma non voleva rischiare di perdere anche quella, dando libero sfogo alla crescente necessità di trovare un compagno che potesse alleviare la sua solitudine.  
  
Il rumore della porta della sala che scricchiolava lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri. Sirius era uscito dalla doccia indossando solo un piccolo asciugamano e stava gocciolando acqua ovunque.  
  
«Sirius!»  
  
Il tono di rimprovero fece sorridere l'animago. Aveva passato più tempo possibile sotto la doccia, che era diventata sempre più fredda mano a mano che nella sua mente si affollavano le immagini di Remus immerso nella sua vasca di acqua profumata, coperto solo dalla leggera schiuma che i sali da bagno avrebbero creato sulla superficie dell'acqua. Era stato uno stupido a partire come un forsennato verso le docce, senza attendere l'invito che sicuramente l'amico gli stava per fare.  
  
Guardandolo disteso sul divano, la tazza di cioccolata stretta tra le mani e un'espressione di riprovazione sul volto, provò un impulso improvviso: era una situazione troppo invitante per resistere!  
  
Si trasformò in Felpato nel brevissimo lasso di tempo che gli occorse per raggiungere il divano e bloccò Remus sotto il suo peso, bagnandolo completamente. Mentre la sua vittima cercava di liberarsi di lui, il grosso cane nero iniziò a scrollarsi e a leccare allegramente il volto di Remus, in modo da fare più danno possibile.  
  
«Felpato!» il tono di Remus si faceva sempre più divertito ogni istante che passava. «Felpato, basta! Scendi subito,» afferrò la grossa testa del cane e cercò di allontanarla dalla sua faccia. «Smettila, Felpato, smettila...» non riuscì a finire la frase, Sirius aveva riacquistato la sua forma umana e lo stava fissando a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo volto, l'espressione ancora divertita negli occhi. «Siri...» le labbra di Sirius, che si posarono leggere sulle sue, gli impedirono di continuare.  
  
Fu una carezza leggera, una pressione poco più che accennata, prima che Sirius iniziasse a disegnare il contorno delle sue labbra socchiuse con la punta della lingua, per poi portarsi verso il collo e lambire la guancia e un orecchio con una robusta leccata, degna della sua controparte canina.  
  
«Sirius!» con una spinta decisa Remus riuscì a spostare l'amico, facendolo franare a terra.  
  
Ridendo, Sirius si rialzò rapidamente, recuperando l'asciugamano e dirigendosi verso la loro camera. «Era da tanto che volevo farlo,» disse, prima di sparire all'interno.  
  
«Leccarmi un orecchio?» chiese con tono di disapprovazione Remus, fingendo di cercare di ripulirsi con cura.  
  
«Sì,» rispose l'altro, «anche quello...» concluse, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
  
Remus restò a fissare il pannello di robusta quercia come ipnotizzato. Sirius aveva utilizzato il piccolo asciugamano solo per passarselo sui capelli e non si era preoccupato di coprire in altro modo le sue nudità.  
  
La sensazione del bacio appena ricevuto, nonostante la conclusione poco ortodossa, e lo spettacolo del corpo nudo dell'amico, avevano portato Remus ad una certa predisposizione di spirito, che non poteva lasciare si tramutasse in reazioni troppo fisiche.  
  
Capitava spesso che Sirius lo coinvolgesse in situazione al limite della tolleranza, provocandolo e stuzzicandolo fino al limite della sua sopportazione. Solitamente la presenza di James o di Peter non faceva procedere oltre le schermaglie, lasciandole ad un livello di gioco goliardico, ma quella sera le cose si facevano più critiche.  
  
Cercando di tranquillizzarsi e di non pensare all'altro, Remus si concentrò sul libro, ma inutilmente. Sentiva ancora il peso del corpo dell'animago su di sé, il sapore della lingua di Sirius sulle sue labbra. Con un dito si accarezzò lentamente il contorno della bocca, come aveva fatto lui. Cosa avrebbe fatto adesso? Quale sarebbe stata la prossima mossa? E, soprattutto, chi dei due avrebbe fatto la prossima mossa?  
  
Sirius era la prima persona, oltre ai suoi parenti più stretti, alla quale concedeva una vicinanza al suo vero essere così priva di protezioni. L'istinto lo portava sempre a ritirarsi da qualsiasi contatto, ma quella sera, con solo poche ore che li separavano dal plenilunio, aveva il timore che gli istinti del lupo avrebbero oltrepassato le regole dell'umano e Remus aveva il terrore che la situazione potesse precipitare.  
  
Quando Sirius uscì dalla camera, con indosso un caldo pigiama con vestaglia, lo sguardo dell'altro era ancora perso nel vuoto, un lungo dito fermo sulle labbra, come a zittire una invisibile fonte di rumore. L'amico si sedette silenziosamente accanto a lui e Remus, colto di sorpresa, si allontanò di scatto, sfuggendo al contatto e rifugiandosi nell'angolo più lontano del divano.  
  
Di fronte a quella reazione così improvvisa e violenta, Sirius si sentì quasi crollare il modo addosso. Si era preparato una sorta di piano d'attacco da seguire, ma non pensava che l'altro avrebbe letteralmente tentato di fuggire da lui.  
  
«Scusami, Remus, ho esagerato. Non avrei dovuto…» disse, cercando di assumere un tono scherzoso, mentre si allontanava con disinvoltura verso l'altra estremità del divano. «Era solo uno scherzo, so che non avrei dovuto spingermi così oltre, oltretutto senza James a fare da spettatore, ma non ho resistito… eri così buffo con quell'espressione sulla faccia.»  
  
Remus non si voltò a guardarlo. Ancora una volta Sirius aveva agito prima che potesse fare alcunché. Se solo avesse atteso un istante, avrebbe potuto spiegare la sua reazione così improvvisa. Possibile che non ricordasse che era sempre così durante i primi mesi della loro convivenza forzata, il retaggio della sua costante paura delle reazioni del prossimo?  
  
Le parole di Sirius, pronunciate con la sua tipica noncuranza, avevano aperto una profonda ferita dove prima sembrava essere sbocciata una piccola speranza.  
  
«Non devi scusarti,» disse freddamente, gli occhi velati da una profonda delusione. «Credo che andrò a dormire... buona notte, Sirius.»  
  
Non gli diede modo di rispondere o di fermarlo. Si precipitò verso la stanza e si rinchiuse dietro le pesanti cortine del suo letto. Sapeva che Sirius non avrebbe neppure tentato di raggiungerlo, che lo avrebbe lasciato in pace e, forse, era meglio se non avesse mai tentato di cambiare quella situazione di stallo.  
  
***§***  
  
Il licantropo fu freddo e distante per tutto il giorno successivo e, nonostante i vari tentativi di riappacificazione messi in atto da Sirius, Remus mantenne un'espressione seria e triste, facendolo sentire sempre più a terra.  
  
Sotto lo sguardo vigile dell'insegnante di Divinazione, i due amici ripulirono il terreno da tutte le possibili specie di infestanti esistenti sia nel mondo magico che in quello babbano, costretti ad utilizzare mani e bacchetta in egual misura.  
  
Il muro cresciuto tra di loro permise a Sirius di ripensare più e più volte a quello che era capitato la sera prima. Sapeva di aver esagerato, ma non riusciva a capire dove. Remus era balzato via non appena lui si era avvicinato, quasi lo temesse come un pericolo. Era ancora evidente ai suoi occhi che quella reazione significava che non voleva aver nulla a che fare con lui.  
  
All'ora di pranzo, Silente apparve nella serra, comparendo proprio sopra un cumulo di erbacce che i due ragazzi avevano estirpato con fatica. Fischiettando soddisfatto, il vecchio mago si allontanò dai rifiuti e li fece sparire con un solo schiocco delle dita, approfittandone pure per ripulire gli abiti dei due giovani.  
  
«È ora di pranzo,» annunciò poi, «visto il buon lavoro, vi comunico che la punizione del pomeriggio sarà molto più divertente,» fissò sorridendo i due ragazzi, «vi comunicherò cosa sarà non appena mi sarà venuta qualche idea al riguardo…» concluse sparendo nel nulla.  
  
Remus declinò l'invito a pranzo, preferendo mangiare da solo nella torre, e Sirius si vide costretto a pranzare con la sola compagnia del fantasma di Griffondoro, ascoltando i tristi racconti della sua quasi decapitazione. Fu nel bel mezzo di una truce descrizione che Nick Quasi-senza-testa sembrò accorgersi che Sirius era solo.  
  
«Posso chiederti dov'è il tuo triste amico?» chiese con sorpresa.  
  
«Mangia da solo oggi.»  
  
«Che strana cosa,» commentò il fantasma, «dopo tutta la fatica fatta per riuscire a resistere in mezzo alla folla, decide di rinchiudersi in solitudine proprio quando non c'è quasi nessuno in giro.»  
  
Sirius sollevò lo sguardo dal piatto e fissò il fantasma nelle iridi semitrasparenti. «Cosa vuoi dire, Nick?»  
  
Il fantasma inarcò un sopracciglio, assumendo un'aria stupita. «È indubbio che il giovane Lupin avesse una paura terribile del contatto con gli estranei,» rispose. «Ma posso capirlo, avevo un cugino, morto squartato durante un assedio, poco dopo la mia morte, che scattava tutte le volte che qualcuno lo toccava… se fosse stato più tranquillo le catene che la moglie gli aveva messo per imprigionarlo non lo avrebbero fatto a pezzettini…»  
  
Sirius fissava il fantasma a bocca aperta. Poteva essere stato così stupido, così preso dai suoi bisogni da non comprendere che lo stato d'animo di Remus poteva averlo messo in condizioni peggiori delle sue?  
  
«Nick, ti ringrazio!» gridò al fantasma, balzando in piedi a lasciando il refettorio come un fulmine.  
  
«Non ti ho ancora raccontato di come mio cugino è riuscito a superare il suo problema, dopo essere morto…» Nick cercò di richiamarlo, «ma sarà per la prossima volta,» concluse filosoficamente, andando a riunirsi ai suoi colleghi, attorno al tavolo sguarnito dei professori.  
  
***§***  
  
Sirius si era precipitato nella loro stanza, sicuro di trovarvi l'amico, ma i quartieri dei Griffondoro erano deserti.  
  
Remus era uscito senza mangiare nulla, il solo sapore del cibo sembrava dargli la nausea e il solo modo per ridurre la tensione che sembrava straziarlo era allontanarsi dai quei luoghi pervasi dall'odore di Sirius.  
  
Doveva prendere una decisione il più rapidamente possibile. Non poteva continuare a crogiolarsi nel rimpianto di quello che poteva essere, doveva stabilire se era possibile tornare indietro, dimenticare quell'ultimo fatto che aveva ingigantito fino a farlo diventare un problema insormontabile, o rivelare il tutto a Sirius, permettendogli di comprendere cosa lo tormentava, rischiando di allontanarlo definitivamente.  
  
Fermo sotto il salice picchiatore, che in quei giorni era come addormentato in un sonno profondo, il licantropo scrutava le finestre della torre dei Griffondoro, quasi certo che Sirius stesse cercando di localizzarlo. Non poteva evitarlo a lungo, doveva risolvere subito quel problema, così sarebbe restato tempo sufficiente a curare le loro ferite prima del ritorno degli altri amici.  
  
Remus restò per un istante indeciso su come comportarsi ma, nell'oscurità che andava aumentando con l'avvicinarsi della sera, la forte tensione prodotta in lui dalla luna piena iniziava a crescere in maniera quasi intollerabile.  
  
Sospirando si staccò dal grosso albero, dirigendosi verso l'apertura segreta che l'avrebbe portato all'interno della "stamberga strillante", dove avrebbe subito in solitudine la sua trasformazione mentre il resto del mondo poteva sentirsi al sicuro dagli istinti primordiali del mostro che sapeva di essere.  
  
***§***  
  
Il giorno dopo, quando Sirius rientrò nella loro stanza dopo il pranzo, Remus era fermo davanti alla finestra, seduto sul piccolo davanzale, intento ad osservare alcuni dei ragazzi del primo anno impegnati in una guerra con le palle di neve. Lo aveva atteso per tutto il pomeriggio precedente ma, al sorgere della luna, era diventata chiara la decisione del licantropo: per quel plenilunio non desiderava la sua presenza e neppure quella di Felpato accanto a sé.  
  
L'animago aveva cercato di attendere sveglio il suo ritorno aspettando, seduto accanto a quello stesso davanzale, che la figura di Remus riemergesse dalla Foresta o dal passaggio segreto nel salice. Ma, alla fine, il sonno aveva prevalso sulla tensione e si era addormentato.  
  
La mattina dopo non aveva trovato traccia del licantropo ed era corso fino all'infermeria per controllare che Remus non fosse agonizzante in uno dei letti vigilati da Madame Pomfrey. Il fatto di non trovarlo lì lo aveva tranquillizzato, ma aveva trascorso metà della giornata girovagando per la scuola cercandolo, prima di decidersi a tornare nella loro stanza.  
  
Si avvicinò a lui silenziosamente ma, questa volta, il licantropo non era irrimediabilmente perso nei suoi pensieri e percepì la sua presenza molto prima che la lingua di Felpato iniziasse a leccargli la mano.  
  
«Mandare avanti Felpato non ti aiuterà a risolvere la situazione,» il tono di Remus era freddo e seccato. «È con te, Sirius, che devo parlare, non con il tuo cucciolo,» alle sue spalle un lieve rumore di vestiti indossati gli confermò la trasformazione dell'altro, «anche se non so da dove cominciare.»  
  
L'amico posò la fronte sulla sua spalla. «Inizia col perdonarmi,» disse piano. «Sono stato uno stupido, un vero idiota...» Sirius sospirò piano, avvicinandosi a Remus e passandogli le braccia attorno al corpo.  
  
Remus era rimasto immobile, cercando di non cedere al calore dell'abbraccio. «Hai un solo grosso problema,» gli disse. «Non ti fermi mai a pensare. Prima agisci, poi ti rendi conto di aver fatto solo errori e cerchi di rimediare,» si lasciò andare, appoggiandosi contro il corpo di Sirius. «O fai in modo che siano gli altri a rimediare per te.»  
  
«Hai sempre ragione, Remus,» non poté trattenersi dal ridacchiare. «Questo non toglie che non avrei dovuto farlo.»  
  
«Cosa, Sirius?» Remus si liberò dall'abbraccio e si voltò, in modo da poterlo fissare negli occhi. «Baciarmi? O dirmi che era solo uno scherzo?»  
  
Sirius abbassò gli occhi, voltandosi poi a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Nel cielo invernale che andava scurendosi, una pallida luna aveva iniziato la sua ascesa. Solo un occhio allenato poteva notarne la forma non perfettamente sferica, ma il suo influsso non poteva comunque essere ignorato dal licantropo che aveva davanti.  
  
«Nick mi ha fatto riflettere sulla tua reazione di ieri sera,» disse, evitando brillantemente di rispondere. «Avrei dovuto darti il tempo di dire qualcosa...»  
  
Remus gli afferrò il mento, costringendolo a guardarlo. Si avvicinò al suo volto, lasciando solo pochi centimetri di spazio tra di loro. Il profumo di Sirius, l'aroma della sua pelle e dei suoi capelli, era talmente forte che Remus era certo che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere per molto. Poteva percepire la presenza del suo più acerrimo nemico, poco oltre la sottile lastra di vetro, ma quella sera erano altre le sue paure. Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciare agire quella parte di lupo che albergava sempre nel suo profondo, ancora forte in lui dopo la notte appena trascorsa, o non ne sarebbe venuto fuori.  
  
«Non mi hai risposto,» disse piano, avvicinando le labbra al collo di Sirius, posandole appena sopra sotto l'orecchio. «È stato stupido baciarmi?» chiese, leccando leggermente il lobo dell'orecchio, spostandosi poi dall'altro lato del collo. «Oppure sei stato uno stupido a dirmi che era solo uno scherzo?» aggiunse, mordendo leggermente il lobo dell'altro orecchio. «Rispondi, Sirius e, per una volta almeno, sii sincero,» concluse, posando le labbra su quelle dell'amico, percorrendone il contorno come l'altro aveva fatto solo la sera prima, senza aspettarsi alcuna reazione, se non quella di essere allontanato con violenza.  
  
Le mani di Sirius si afferrarono alle sue spalle, mentre le labbra si socchiudevano al contatto con la lingua calda e invitante di Remus. Il licantropo si sentì stringere contro il corpo dell'amico, mentre con cautela spingeva la lingua più in profondità, fino ad incontrare quella di Sirius che, come in attesa di quel contatto, si spinse contro la sua, coinvolgendolo in un duello fatto di passione a lungo trattenuta.  
  
Prima di perdersi completamente in quel bacio, Remus spinse Sirius lontano da sé, fissandolo con angoscia. «Non è così facile, Sirius,» ansimò, cercando riprendere un po' del suo autocontrollo. «Io... per me non è un gioco! Se pensi che sarà solo un altro dei tuoi passatempi allora è meglio smetterla adesso.»  
  
Sirius cercò di avvicinarsi a lui, ma Remus lo tenne lontano spingendolo contro la parete e lasciando che la distanza tra di loro non scendesse oltre la lunghezza del suo braccio  
  
«Non è un passatempo,» la voce di Sirius era bassa e roca, un filo di irritazione la percorreva come una scossa elettrica, che arrivava a colpire direttamente i sensi del licantropo. «Se l'altra sera non fossi stato così spaventato dalla tua reazione...»  
  
«Non sarebbe cambiato nulla,» lo interruppe Remus, «io sono un licantropo, Sirius.»  
  
«Remus, sai benissimo che...»  
  
«Fammi finire!» il tono era nuovamente freddo e tagliente. «Non è come per voi umani: chi sceglierò come primo compagno, sarà il mio solo compagno fino a quando uno di noi due non morirà e forse anche oltre. I lupi sono monogami per tutta la vita, Sirius. Se stasera andremo avanti, sarò legato a te per sempre... se tra qualche tempo tu decidessi che è stato solo un capriccio, per te non cambierebbe nulla, ma io...» lo sfogo lo lasciò senza fiato. Si lasciò andare tra le braccia di Sirius, attendo che l'animago assimilasse le sue parole e che capisse cosa lo tormentava.  
  
Si sentì sollevare il mento. Gli occhi di Sirius lo fissavano sorridendo e continuarono a farlo quando posò le labbra sulle sue, baciandolo dolcemente, stringendolo con forza contro di sé.  
  
«Sirius,» mormorò quando fu nuovamente libero. «Hai ascoltato quello che ho detto?»  
  
Continuando a stringerlo, Sirius iniziò ad accarezzargli dolcemente i capelli. «Non sei solo un passatempo,» mormorò in risposta, «sono anni che cerco di starti il più vicino possibile, anche se per poterlo fare ho dovuto sempre lasciare il posto a Felpato. Non ho intenzione di scaricarti, non ho intenzione di lasciarti neppure più andare in bagno da solo, se per questo...»  
  
«Sei un idiota, Sirius,» Remus non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime, anche se si sentiva uno stupido a piangere così, in maniera disperatamente infantile, tra le braccia dell'uomo che aveva appena tentato di giurargli eterno amore.  
  
«Vedi che sei tu che non mi ascolti,» ribatté Sirius, «è da ore che te lo ripeto.»  
  
Lasciò che Remus si sfogasse, trattenendolo stretto contro di sé mentre la tensione, non solo di quei pochi giorni, ma di sette anni di convivenza, si scioglieva in un mare di lacrime prima di abbandonarlo definitivamente. Solo quando i singhiozzi sembrarono calmarsi, lo condusse verso il letto, aiutandolo a spogliarsi e ad indossare il pigiama. Ormai si era fatta quasi notte e nessuno dei due era intenzionato ad abbandonare la relativa riservatezza della loro torre per scendere nella sala comune per cenare.  
  
Lo sollevò delicatamente, facendolo stendere sul letto, sdraiandosi accanto a lui. Avrebbero anche potuto passare la notte in quella posizione, con Remus che continuava a piangere silenziosamente tra le sue braccia, mentre lui lo cullava dolcemente, e non gli sarebbe importato. Avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo che volevano per fare altro, sprecandone almeno la metà cercando di sfuggire agli occhi curiosi di James e Peter, per non dire a quelli più acuti e meno influenzabili di Lily.  
  
Remus lo lasciò fare, tirando di tanto in tanto su con il naso, pronto a scoppiare nuovamente a piangere ogni volta che ripensava a quello che era appena accaduto. Se avesse continuato così avrebbe dato buoni motivi a Sirius per mollarlo alla prima occasione. Il pensiero, invece che abbatterlo, lo fece ridacchiare, attirando l'attenzione dell'altro.  
  
«Che succede?» chiese l'animago, quasi preoccupato dal sorriso che si era aperto sul suo volto. «Cosa ho fatto di così divertente?»  
  
Remus non poté fare altro che trattenere il respiro quando, sollevandogli il volto, Sirius iniziò con meticolosa lentezza a ripulirlo da ogni traccia delle lacrime che lo avevano inondato fino a pochi minuti prima. La lingua percorreva i tratti del suo viso, scendendo ad accarezzare la linea delle labbra, spingendosi lungo il collo, a stuzzicare il lobo delle orecchie, per risalire lungo la linea del mento a ritrovare la bocca, socchiusa in attesa di un bacio più profondo, meno amorevole e più passionale.  
  
Quando le mani di Remus trovarono strada sotto la vestaglia che aveva indossato dopo essersi trasformato in Felpato, Sirius si sollevò da lui, afferrandogli le braccia e bloccandolo contro il letto.  
  
Remus lo fissò stupito, il volto arrossato dall'eccitazione e gli occhi illuminati dalla luce dorata che contraddistinguevano i momenti in cui la sua parte più ferina veniva in superficie.  
  
«Perché?» chiese. «Non hai fatto nulla di divertente, se è per quello… Sirius…» Remus cercò di liberarsi, ma la presa dell'altro era troppo tenace.  
  
L'animago cercò di ignorarlo, anche se il corpo del licantropo che si dibatteva sotto di lui per liberarsi era una fonte di distrazione troppo forte per essere ignorata a lungo. Sirius si guardò intorno, facendo arrivare fino a sé la bacchetta che aveva lasciato posata sul comodino accanto al proprio letto. Con un rapido incantesimo liberò il baldacchino del letto di Remus e buona parte della stanza da tutto il vischio con cui l'avevano decorata prima della partenza degli altri per le feste.  
  
«Adesso va meglio,» commentò, chinandosi su Remus e riprendendo a baciarlo, come se non si fosse mai interrotto, intenzionato a continuare fino a quando le forze l'avessero sostenuto. «Non voglio che alla prima discussione tu possa dire che ti ho baciato solo perché eri sotto il vischio…» 


End file.
